


By the Sea

by ceealaina



Series: Postcards on the Ceiling [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Kíli go skinny dipping, which of course leads to sex. </p><p>This is part of the Postcards series, but can be read on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> For TMI Tuesday way back in November, 'anonymous' asked if the boys had ever been skinny dipping (http://ceealaina.tumblr.com/post/73383982972/postcards-boys-have-you-ever-gone-skinny-dipping) 
> 
> Littlestsecret then requested that I write a fic based on the response, so here it is.

Fíli hummed happily, floating on his back in the warm water. The surf was strong after the recent storm, bouncing him in the waves in an oddly soothing motion. They were about an hour outside the city, far enough that he could see the stars properly, and he blinked lazily up at them. 

There was splashing to his right, and he looked over to see Kíli half swimming, half wading his way over to him, grinning goofily as he bobbed in the waves. "See?" he purred. "Didn't I tell you this was a great idea?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're the best," Fíli laughed. His breath hitched in his chest as warm fingers wound their way through the wet curls of his chest. "Kíli... This is still a public beach."

Kíli's laugh was warm against his neck as he pulled Fíli upright. "And it's eleven o'clock on a school night and no one's around." He didn't give Fíli the chance to protest further before he was looping an arm around his neck and dragging him in for a lazy, messy kiss. The buoyancy of the water gave Fíli an extra bit of height and his lips curled into a grin against Kíli's. 

"Well..." Fíli's hands slid up Kíli's chest to wrap around his shoulders, and his bare legs hooked over his brother's hips. "I guess if you insist."

Kíli beamed, teeth glinting in the moonlight, and then he was kissing Fíli again. He nipped at his lower lip, grinning at the soft noise Fíli made at the pull of tender skin. He slid his hands down Fíli’s back and grabbed two firm handfuls of butt, delighting in the shocked little squeak that slipped from his brother’s lips. “Like that?” he teased, mouthing over Fíli’s jaw and grinning when he whined into his neck. 

They bobbed lazily as they continued kissing. Fíli was grinding his hips into Kíli, cock swelling. The sensation was only heightened by the warm water sliding over his sensitized skin and he made needy noises as he clung to Kíli’s shoulders. Much as he loved watching Fíli get more and more wound up, Kíli was content to keep it slow, teasing his brother until all his nerve endings were alight. He leaned back a little, letting the water keep them afloat so that he could concentrate on Fíli. He gave the flesh beneath his hands another hard squeeze, laughing softly at Fíli’s shocked gasp, and then shifted his fingers to drag them down the cleft of Fíli’s ass. 

Fíli groaned, pulling his head back even as his hips jerked forward again, grinding against hot skin. “Kíli,” he breathed. 

Kíli just blinked up at him, water beaded in long eyelashes. “Yes?” he asked sweetly, before circling the rim of Fíli’s ass with one finger. Fíli choked and cried out before clapping a hand over his mouth, eyes wide like he was afraid someone might have heard. Kíli just laughed again, still circling and teasing the little furl of muscle. He had no intention of actually penetrating him, not without proper lube, but he couldn’t resist just almost pressing the tip of his finger inside. “Go on, Fee,” he coaxed, voice gone rough and low. “The nearest house is five minutes away. There’s no one to hear you.” 

“Sound… Sound carries over water,” Fíli retorted before biting back another harsh cry as Kíli rubbed his finger just right. “Oh god,” he mumbled, and Kíli could feel Fíli’s toes curling against his leg. “You’re such an asshole."

“You want me to stop?” he hummed, his other hand still groping and squeezing; he could never get enough of the feel of Fíli’s ass. 

Fíli just shook his head, wet strands of hair whipping in the air, and he kissed Kíli again, breathing harshly against his lips. “I want… I want…" He was grinding harder and harder against Kíli’s hips, already so wound up, and Kíli could feel bruises forming on his skin from the way Fíli was gripping him.

“Mmmm. What do you want?” Kíli pressed, tongue darting out to lick the taste of salt off Fíli’s lips. 

“Want you to fuck me,” Fíli burst out, all in a rush. 

For a minute Kíli froze. He had been expecting a simple, ‘want to come,’ or maybe a request for a blow job back in the car, if Fíli was feeling more coherent than he looked. This, though. This was better. A slow grin curled over his face, and he released his grip on Fíli’s ass, ignoring the soft whine of protest that escaped from his older brother. “We can do that.” Kíli kicked his feet, grip still tight on Fíli’s wrist as he propelled them back toward shore. They weren’t very far out, and it didn’t take long before their feet were touching sand, stirring up silt and clouding the water as they stumbled their way back onto land.

The waves were still rolling in stronger than usual, and in his hurry to get back to the car, Fíli was knocked off his feet when a stray wave caught him in the shallows. He grunted as he was knocked to his knees, a stray splash of seawater making him choke. He laughed a little as his hands sunk into the soft sand before he pushed his wet hair back from his face. He sat back, looking over his shoulder to make some joke about his clumsiness, and froze at the sight of Kíli. 

His younger brother was standing behind him, still thigh deep in the water. He was practically glowing in the moonlight, water pooling on his skin and cock hard against his leg, but Fíli barely noticed with the way Kíli was staring at him, his jaw hanging open. Fíli blinked, feeling too hot all over. 

“Kíli?” he asked. He swallowed hard, his throat gone dry. 

“Just… Fuck, Fíli.” Kíli moved forward, splashing through the water with his eyes trained on Fíli’s body. “Just don’t. Don’t move.” 

“I… What?” Fíli blinked, turning away as another wave rolled up, and then Kíli was dropping to his knees behind him with a loud splash. Fíli jumped as Kíli’s hands wrapped around his thighs, sliding up and spreading them further. He twitched, feeling hot breath on the back of his thigh. “Oh god,” he groaned weakly. His hands curled into fists, sliding through the sand. “Kíli…” 

Kíli huffed out a laugh against the round globe of Fíli ass, grinning at the shiver he saw run over his body. “Yes?” 

“Kíli, we’re… The road… Anyone could…” His words trailed off into a low whine, unable to form a coherent sentence with Kíli’s breath hot and humid on his skin. 

“You afraid someone’s gonna see your full moon?” Kíli snickered, unable to resist. He tightened his grip on Fíli’s leg when his brother kicked in protest. “Relax, Fíli,” he breathed, spreading him further as he shouldered his way between his legs. “No one is coming.” 

“But-“ Fíli trailed off sharply with a gasp when Kíli sank his teeth into one rounded cheek. He sucked and teased, sucking a bruise into the pale skin, and Fíli’s back bowed. “Oh fuck,” he whispered, already knowing he was going to agree. 

Kíli knew as well, and he slid his hands further up Fíli’s thighs, spreading his legs and opening him up. He blew out of soft breath, watching Fíli twitch at the tease. He made no other movements for a too long moment, and Fíli could feel himself growing red under the scrutiny. 

“Kee,” he breathed, fingers sifting through the sand. “Come on."

“Yes?” 

He could hear the laughter in Kíli’s voice and knew what he was a looking for. His eyes clenched tightly shut and he drew in a slow breath. “I want… I want your mouth,” he gasped, his voice so low and rough it was barely recognizable. 

Kíli moaned softly, and then he was leaning in further still. A soft kiss was placed at the top of Fíli's cleft, and the elder whined, trying to get a grip in the wet sand. Kíli took his time kissing lower, licking the taste of salt off his brother’s skin. Fíli was panting hard with every brush of his brother’s lips, his cock hanging heavy and hot beneath him. A muscle in his thigh twitched, and Kíli hummed softly as he rubbed his thumb over the spot. 

“You okay?” 

“Yes,” Fíli gritted out, needy and impatient all at once. “Kíli, please.” 

The tide was beginning to come in, water starting to pool around Kíli’s knees, and he finally placed a kiss to the furl of skin. Fíli made a punched out noise, drawing in breath with a shuddery gasp, and Kíli shifted lower, laving his tongue over sensitive skin. Fíli’s thighs started to shake and Kíli pulled one hand away to rub a knuckle firmly over Fíli’s perineum, pushing until his fingers were nudging at Fíli’s balls. 

“K- Kíli!” he cried out, turning his head to bite at his upper arm, trying to stifle his cries. 

That just wouldn’t do at all, and Kíli stopped teasing. He licked the furrow from top to bottom, pressing closer as Fíli began to shake beneath him. Knowing by now just how to drive his brother to the edge, he began licking over the tight rim of Fíli’s ass, slowly working him open with the tip of his tongue. Fíli’s noises were growing louder, and Kíli grinned against his skin. 

“Come on, Fee,” he coaxed, pulling back for just a moment to catch his breath. “Let me hear you.” 

Fíli gave a choked off cry as Kíli went back to work, pressing a soft, sucking kiss right on the pucker before he began working him with his tongue again. Fíli’s breath was coming faster and faster as Kíli opened him up, the soft cries getting more and more difficult to muffle. His cock was aching between his legs, and he reached down to jerk himself off. Kíli noticed immediately, and moved to grab Fíli’s wrist, stilling his movements. 

“Not yet,” he breathed, a hint of desperation in his own voice, and Fíli whimpered and nodded. His arms were shaking hard, and when Kíli pressed his tongue in just right, Fíli shouted and gasped as they gave out. He pillowed his head there, sand sticking to his damp skin as he writhed through his brother’s ministrations, hips pushing back into Kíli’s face for more. Kíli complied, sucking on his own finger until he could press it slowly inside, eyes rolling back at the clenching heat of Fíli’s body around him. “Fuck Fíli, you feel good,” he breathed, getting only a muffled curse in response as he pressed his tongue in alongside his finger. 

Kíli worked Fíli until his brother was nearly out of his mind with it, his whole body on fire and every brush of Fíli’s skin against his winding him up. Fíli could feel his need spiralling higher, and all he wanted was more. “Kíli,” he keened, his trepidations over their location long forgotten in the pleasure rocketing through his body. “Kíli, Kee, please. ‘m close Kee, please. Let me come.” 

Kíli stilled at that, a slow smile crossing his lips as he pulled back. He kept his finger pressed inside, shallowly fucking Fíli with it, while a second circled his sensitive rim. “But I thought you wanted me to fuck you, Fee.” He chuckled at Fíli’s answering sob, pressing a sweet kiss to a perfect ass cheek. “Your choice. You want to come like this, or do you want me to fuck you?” 

“I…” Fíli trailed off as Kíli’s tongue flicked at his opening again, almost losing himself to the sensation. But then he thought of Kíli’s thick cock pressing inside him, the slight burn of being so full and all that skin pressed against his, and Fíli was decided. “Fuck me,” he gasped. 

Kíli hesitated only a moment, giving Fíli’s skin one last, lingering kiss before he pulled away completely. Fíli whined at the loss, but Kíli ignored him as he got to his feet, holding out a hand to help Fíli out of the warm water that was now swirling around his elbows. They stumbled their way back toward the car, slipping in the sand and stopping every few paces for frantic, needy, full body kisses that ended with them grinding up against each other until they were nearly coming. They had left the doors unlocked, and Fíli crawled in the back, making grabby hands at Kíli as he followed. 

“Hold on, hold on,” Kíli mumbled as Fíli pulled him into a needy kiss. He struggled to pull away, fumbling around in the centre console for the condoms and lube they had stashed there. Fíli just whined, gripping at him as they kissed messily. “Fee, I can’t… Just…” With a low moan, Kíli pulled himself away, turning to look properly. He promptly forgot what he was doing when Fíli bent forward, licking a long strip up the length of his cock. “Oh, Christ,” he groaned. His head tipped back, hands reaching up to grip at the coat hanger as warm heat enveloped his cock. “Jesus, Fíli, your fucking mouth.” His hips ground up in little thrusts, fucking up into Fíli’s mouth as he completely forgot his plan, losing himself to the pleasure going through him. “Fuck,” he muttered, a hand fisting in Fíli’s long locks. “Thought you wanted me to fuck you, Fee.” His hand stroked down Fíli’s spine, and his brother whined around Kíli’s cock before pulling off with a wet pop. 

“Yessss,” he moaned, sitting upright. Kíli curled a hand around Fíli’s bicep. The blond’s lips were red and swollen, and Kíli traced his thumb along the lower one, teasing him. Fíli let out a shuddery moan, burying his head in Kíli’s neck. 

“Okay, okay.” Kíli leaned over him, refocusing on his task and finally managing to locate the lube and condoms. He slicked his fingers quickly and reached back, tracing his fingers over Fíli’s already stretched hole. “Fuck, Fee. So tight,” he groaned. His head thumped back against the window and he pressed two fingers into Fíli without any warning. Fíli shuddered against his chest, hands clawing at his brother. 

“Kíli,” he whined. “I swear to god, stop fucking around. I'm ready, you know I am.” 

Kíli nodded and pulled free to tear open the condom package with shaky fingers. After a couple of unsuccessful tries, Fíli made an impatient noise and pulled it from Kíli’s hand, tearing it open with his teeth. Kíli watched him with wide eyes, groaning under his breath. 

“You’re not supposed to do that,” he pointed out weakly. “Can tear the condom.” 

Fíli just glared at him. “Do I look like I care?” he ground out, rolling the condom on Kíli without waiting for a reply. “Fuck, Kee, need you inside me so bad.” He ground his hips against him, desperate for friction as he gave Kíli a couple quick, cursory strokes, slicking him up. “Come on.” 

Kíli nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Okay.” His hands moved to grab at Fíli’s hips, squeezing hard enough to breeze. Fíli moaned in reply and looped his arms around Kíli’s neck, shifting up on his knees. Kíli bucked his hips as Fíli pressed down, the thick head of Fíli’s cock nudging against him. 

“Ah fuck,” Fíli moaned. His mouth closed over Kíli’s shoulder, sucking on the tight skin. Kíli huffed out a low laugh and couldn’t resist teasing him, bucking his hips to nudge against Fíli’s hole, barely stretching him open before pulling back out again. He repeated the motion a few more times, until Fíli was keening. “Please Kee,” he gasped, breathing hot in Kíli’s ear. 

Kíli’s cock was aching, already impossibly turned on from all their earlier fooling around, and the desperate noises spilling from Fíli were only making it worse. “Shh,” he purred, placing hot, open mouthed kisses all along Fíli’s jaw. “You’ve got it.” He pressed his hips up, splitting Fíli open. Fíli’s head tipped back and Kíli gripped his hips hard, pulling him down until he was fully seated on Kíli’s lap. For a moment they both stilled, kissing hard as they adjusted to the sensation. Kíli struggled to hold still, eyes fluttering as Fíli clenched around him. “Good?” he purred, dragging his teeth over Fíli’s earlobe. 

Fíli whined, hips grinding down into Kíli. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, and Fíli’s cock dragged over the thick trail of hair on Kíli’s abdomen. He moaned as the rough pull had his cock twitching, his body clenching around Kíli once more. 

“Kee,” he pleaded, hands digging into the back of Kíli’s neck. “Fuck, ‘m not gonna last.” 

Kíli grinned wickedly and tugged at Fíli’s lower lip with his teeth. “Good,” he declared. He ground his hips up into Fíli, kissing him hard as he did. Fíli just clung tight to him, rocking back into each thrust. His body clenched around Kíli, clinging to him with every drag of his cock. Their chests were sliding together, barely any room left between them and bodies still damp from the ocean. Kíli pulled back until the very tip of his cock was left inside Fíli, stretching him open. Fíli gasped, thighs trembling with the effort of keeping them raised. Kíli rocked his hips in short little thrusts, teasing the head of his cock over the rim of Fíli’s ass until Fíli was begging. 

“Oh god,” Fíli gasped as Kíli finally relented, letting him sink down onto the full length of his cock again. “Good, Kee. So good.” 

Kíli hummed in agreement, shifting lower and angling his hips to drag over Fíli’s prostate with every thrust. He began to fuck him harder, bouncing his brother on his length while he kept their bodies pressed tightly together. “Taste so good, Fee,” he purred, kissing him messily. “Can you taste yourself?” He grinned against Fíli’s lips when his brother moaned. “Look good, too. Fuck, it’s a good thing nobody walked by. They’d never have been able to look away.” 

Fíli moaned louder, impossibly turned on by the thought of getting caught. “Kíli,” he breathed. “‘m so close. Kee, please.” 

Kíli just nodded, and then his hand was sliding between their bodies, closing around Fíli’s cock. Fíli cried out sharply as Kíli began to jerk him off in rhythm to his own thrusts. The double onslaught of pressure against his prostate and his dick had his orgasm barrelling down on him. It only took a couple more jerks of his hips before he was spilling over Kíli’s abdomen, the pleasure high he’d been riding all night catching up to him. 

Breathing hard, he slumped forward against Kíli, burying his head in his neck. Kíli just groaned and grabbed his hips, thrusting up a few more times before spilling inside the condom. He slid lower along the seat, ass dragging across the leather as he wrapped his arms tightly around his older brother. 

“Shit Fee,” he gasped, grinning against his jaw. “That was fucking awesome.” 

Fíli just made a muffled noise that sounded vaguely affirmative, pressing in closer and pillowing his head on Kíli’s chest. 

“Nuh uh, nope. No falling asleep.” It came out more pleading and like less of an order as he stifled a yawn of his own. 

“Comfy,” Fíli whined, shivering a little as the sweat on his bare back began to cool. 

“But you still have to drive home!”

Fíli just snorted, lifting his head to stare at Kíli with half lidded eyes. “No way. You fucked my brains out, Kíli. I’m not driving anywhere.”

“But… I’m sleepy!” 

Fíli just stared at him a moment and snuggled closer. He tucked his head under Kíli’s chin and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Deal with it,” he mumbled as his breathing evened out. 

Kíli glanced down at the top of his head, considering the mess there would be to clean up when they woke again. He really was too comfy to think about moving though, so after a moment of deliberation, he shrugged and sunk a little lower, grabbing his jacket to drape over Fíli’s back and letting his eyes fall shut.


End file.
